


Wrath of Wolves

by TheGoodMadame



Series: One Direction || Werewolf [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dakota Styles, Fantasy, Fighting, Homosexual, M/M, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Romance, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Dakota has decided that after the loss of his mate, he can no longer continue living with the boys, and now he's on his own with his goal of killing the werewolf king Artero. Of course, he can't do that alone now can he? || Sequel to Brother's Revenge





	1. I Am Free

It’s been five years and here we are back at the same concert hall, same tour bus, that a man attempted to kill me, only for us to find out that we were mates. Only now I’m sitting here knowing that my mate will never walk through that door thanks to the werewolf king Artero. My mate, Luka Anderson, should be here right now, he should be sitting next to me and holding my hand, but instead, he lay in a cold crypt several miles from where we were now. I lost the only happiness that I was guaranteed, and since then I haven’t spoken a word to anyone. Adonis has given up, the boys have given up, and my relationship with Louis has become strained. I shouldn’t even be here burdening the boys with my problems, but they won’t let me leave. I’ve tried so many times.

I stand from the window and look around the empty tour bus, the boys wouldn’t be back for several hours, and I wonder if the security guards are still guarding the door? I quietly peek out the window, only to find that both security guards were dead, with their blood covering the side of the tour bus and the ground. I look around for a cause of the massacre only to see Adonis standing off in a distance. I smirk knowingly and silently leave the tour bus, leaving all my belongings behind, before running away from there. I was now free, Adonis has set me free, and that’s one thing I can never repay the demon for doing. I wasn’t sure where I would go, or how I would survive, but I knew that I just needed to run. My body would guide me where it wanted me to go.

I wasn’t surprised when I ended up back at Luka’s family crypt after a few hours of running. I was hungry, exhausted, and sleeping where my mate lay was the ideal resting place. As I approach the crypt further I gasp quietly, the door had been destroyed, and his crypt was open. I shake my head in disbelief as this was not supposed to be open, and there was a seal on the door to ensure that, but somehow someone had gotten through the seal. I quickly ran inside the crypt and felt immediate tears when Luka’s coffin was open, and he was not inside. I slam my fist down on the coffin and sob when I realize that my mate’s body could be anywhere, and I would not know.

I yelp when a pair of cold hands grab my body and throw me face down into the dust and concrete rubble, I half-heartedly struggle as I truly didn’t care if I die at this point. I gasp when a pair of fangs are sunk deep into my neck and the blood drained from my body. I couldn’t see my attacker and I didn’t really care who was killing me if they finish the job. I gave up trying to stay awake as the darkness seeped into my vision. I felt the fangs pull from my neck as I began passing out. My vision was blurry as my attacker screams loudly and picks me up.

They shook me gently, “Dakota!” They screamed my name; how did they know my name? I wonder weakly. And why did they sound like Luka? Is this cruel punishment for loving a werewolf hunter? Making my brain think that Luka was the one that would be my killer. I gave a weak internal chuckle before I gave into the darkness hoping that I wouldn’t have to open my eyes once more and that I could finally be with him, wherever he is.


	2. The Search

I laugh as Harry finished telling some joke as we walk back to the tour bus, but soon the laughter died out when we got back and saw the blood splattered bus. My first instinct was that someone had hurt Dakota, I mean why else would our guards be dead? It appears Harry’s mind went to the worst place possible also as he drops his guitar case and runs onto the bus in a hurry. It took me a moment to register that I was also running to the bus, but it registered fully when we got onto the bus and Dakota was nowhere in sight. I felt panic in my chest, this was just like before, only this time Dakota didn’t find happiness when someone took him from the bus. I look over at Harry who was searching for anything, any kind of sign that Dakota was alive, any kind of hint as to who took him. 

I hold my head as the feeling of the world crashing down consumes me, “we have to find him, he-he can’t survive on his own, he’s not strong enough,” I say in a panicked tone, not helping the situation one bit. 

Harry nods, “he’s right, my brother can’t survive on his own, you’ve seen how he’s become since he lost Luka,” Harry says as he bites the corner of his thumb, his new coping skill he’s developed from trauma. 

A laugh comes from behind us causing all of us to turn quickly, Adonis stood with a smile on his lips, but it wasn’t a normal smile. Of course, no smile is normal when on the lips of a demon, but this was different. He knew something that we didn’t, and I want to know what that is. I try to calm myself before I speak to him, I didn’t want to get irrational and anger him, not when he could be our only hope of finding Dakota. 

He laughs, “you all look so surprised to see me, I thought we were friends?” He asks in mock hurt, “I guess never mind that now, I know you think I know where Dakota is, but truthfully I don’t. I do know he’s alive, and he’s not in any danger, Dakota ran away. I killed the guards and set him free because you’ve all been keeping him hostage on here with that lock on the door and the guards just outside. You all thought you were doing him a favor, but you were making it worse, I can’t even begin to tell you how many times suicide crosses his broken mind. That’s why I set him free, he needed the time away from all of you and if he wants to come back then he will,” he said with a shrug. 

I began to say something but stopped when I realize what Adonis was saying. I had never put much thought into it before, but what he was saying made sense. We kept Dakota hostage here and we never let him have any freedom, I know we had the best intentions, but we just ended up hurting him more. We should have known better, but we were delusional in thinking we could keep him happy without his mate. We were delusional to think Dakota would ever trust us again. I know what happened with Luka wasn’t entirely our fault, but I also know that Dakota still blames us. He knows as well as we do that we should’ve known better. I frown when the feeling of guilt engulfs me and looking around at the boys I could see they felt similar. 

I look over at Adonis, “I want to know where Dakota is, not to bring him back, but to give him our final goodbyes,” I say with a sad tone. 

Adonis nods, “as you wish, I don’t know his exact location as our mind link has shattered, but I do know his approximate location,” he said sending the location to our minds before disappearing. 

I sigh, “I’m sorry Dakota, we all are, I wish we could’ve seen what we were doing,” I say softly to myself as I go back into my bunk.


	3. Promise?

I open my eyes to the sound of even, gentle breathing coming from beside me. I take a moment to clear the haze of sleep from my eyes and think back to what happened, was it all a dream? Did I imagine being attacked in the tomb? I frown, no, there’s no way I could’ve imagined that. Especially not when my neck is burning in pain. I look over beside me and see a man sleeping, the pillow covered his head, so I couldn’t see who I was lying next to. My thoughts began to race as I try to piece together the day before and figure out where the hell I was. Those thoughts were interrupted when the smell of vanilla bean and mint wafted into my nose. My whole-body freezes as I slowly look next to me, my hand was shaking as I reach out to grab the pillow, and my breath stuck in my throat releases into a gasp when a hand shoots up and grabs my arm.

I felt the same electricity that I used to feel when Luka touched me run through my body. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing as a groggy Luka removes the pillow from his head and sits up in the bed. I didn’t know what to say as I felt the tears stinging my eyes. Luka seemed to remember who’s arm he was holding as he looks at me before pulling me against his chest. I sob into his chest as I realize that Luka was back, he was really back, and I get to hold him in my arms.

Luka kisses the top of my head and makes me look up at him, “I’m so glad you’re okay, I didn’t mean to attack you,” he whispers softly.

I kiss him full force on the lips and hold him close to me as we kiss, when I take a breath for air I look into his eyes, “it’s not your fault, please don’t blame yourself when I don’t blame you, I know you were just hungry and had I known it was you I wouldn’t have let things go as far,” I say as I rub his cheek gently.

Luka kisses me this time and pulls me so that I was now sitting on his lap, “why did you let it get so far?” He asks softly.

I knew this question would come up eventually, I look away from his face, “ever since that day, the boys have been keeping me locked in my room. They thought they were helping because all I wanted to do was die, but it just kept getting worse. Finally, Adonis set me free, and I just ran and ran until I wound up at your crypt. I was so tired, so hungry, and I felt empty inside. I wanted to come to your crypt and sleep to never wake up again, so I could be with you again. I saw the damage to your crypt and was afraid something or someone had taken your body, I didn’t know what to do when I was attacked except to follow my instincts and just die,” I say with shame. 

Luka wraps his arms around me tightly, “it’s not your fault for feeling that way, it’s a known side effect of the mate bond. When your mate is dead, you just want to die, and had I been even a moment later, you would’ve died because of me,” he says with a pained voice.

I shake my head and kiss his neck, “let’s stop talking about something so painful,” I say when I notice the moon outside had a light shade of blue. Indicating the next blue moon would be the following night, “I want to mate Luka, I want to officially make you mine, and never lose you again. We lost our chance before, but it’s been five years and the next moon is tomorrow night,” I say looking up at him.

He smiles, “I wouldn’t want anything else in the world,” he said as he kisses me again.

“Please don’t ever leave me again, I can’t take it,” I say in desperation.

He nods, “I promise to never leave again, and you have to promise the same,” he said.

I nod as I cuddle into his chest whispering that I promised as I clung for dear life on his shirt. I didn’t know how Luka was back, but I knew that I would do everything possible to not lose him again. Even though I knew this was my Luka, my mind kept jumping to the possibility of this being fake, all of this, like that time with Liam back at the house. I had to keep my guard up and keep my hope down, I love Luka, but it would destroy me if this wasn’t him.

I needed this to be him.


	4. The Sacrifice

I look behind me to be sure the boys are still following as I follow Dakota’s scent. I must remind myself that they are human and have not joined the world of the wolves as we had. I figure there was no use in hiding what I had become especially since I no longer followed Artero after what happened at the vampire base, I didn’t want to be affiliated with a man that had willingly hurt his loyal followers, and it seemed that Adonis had joined us in our feelings of betrayal as he had left Artero too. I look up as we approach an old, damaged building where Dakota’s scent was stronger as well as the scent of another that was familiar to me. 

I motion to the guys that this was the place and walk towards the house slowly. As we get closer I see Dakota come from the house and sit in the gazebo that was on the side of the house, I gasp quietly when Luka comes out and joins his side. I didn’t understand what was happening as I watch them cuddle and kiss. Dakota picks up a book and begins reading as if nothing is wrong with the picture. I look back at Harry to see him looking towards the happy couple with the same confused and shocked face that I had when I first saw them. A thought crossed my mind as I watch them from the distance, what if the Luka that was holding Dakota was not the real Luka? It’s true that Artero had captured the form stealer, but with him mad at us it’s extremely possible that he could’ve released it to take Luka’s form. 

_You’re not the only one with that thought you know._

I freeze when I hear Dakota’s voice in my head. I had forgotten about the mental link we shared from so long ago, this allowed Dakota to have heard my every thought since we decided to look for them. 

_Indeed, it’s not a coincidence I came outside when I did._

I chuckle quietly to myself and look towards him, he made a sign with the hand hidden from Luka and I smile gently. 

_You knew we were coming? Did Adonis tell you?_

Dakota makes a gesture as if nodding yes. Luka takes the book from his lap and lays his head in it instead, Dakota laughs and runs his nails through his mates hair. I make the decision to go ahead and reveal myself to both Dakota and Luka. Luka looks upside down at me and smiles, I didn’t expect him to be inviting but the aura he gave off was warm and welcoming. I notice the bright blue spiral tribal down Dakota’s arm and the bright red spiral tribal down Luka’s arm. I knew what they meant, but considering I still held feelings for Dakota I tried not to let them come across my mind link. 

I walk up to them with the boys, “we aren’t staying long, we’re just saying our goodbyes before we never see Dakota again,” I say more towards Luka. 

Dakota looks at me, “you don’t have to do that, you know that right? I can’t deny how much the group has hurt me, and I can’t deny that I’ll never be coming back to the tour bus, but it doesn’t have to be a permanent goodbye,” he said as he frowns. 

I nod, “I know, but I can’t handle seeing how happy you two are and knowing that I kept you prisoner on the bus. It wasn’t intentional, but I didn’t see the pain that we were causing, and I should have,” I said looking at him. 

I didn’t expect the hand to pierce through my chest as I look up at Luka and Dakota. I look down at the blood dripping to the ground from the fingertips, I glance behind me to see Harry standing there, but I could see that it wasn’t Harry. It was that thing. It’s been with me the whole time and I never did notice it, now I’m going to pay the price for being ignorant. I look up at Dakota as he tries running to me, but it was too late. The thing yanks its hand back and with it, my heart, I couldn’t hear anything as I gasp, and everything went completely black. At least now we know that Luka is the real Luka.


	5. Give Him Death

My world seems to slow down around me as I watch Louis collapse to the ground. I couldn't move to catch him as I stare at the large hole where the hand haf pierced through. Sounds of fighting were off in the distance, but I couldn't look away. Louis is dead. There's no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't be waking up, how could he? That thing stole his heart then crushed it between their fingers. He had no source of life. I finally look up when Luka puts his hand on my shoulder. I look around as the monster lay feet from me, finally dead and gone forever. Adonis stood next to it looking down at its body. It didn't need to be spoken. We all knew that Artero had this thing locked up for use against us. We knew that he intended to kill us. I just couldn't process that he would be so angry at me that he would willingly kill his own wolf. 

Adonis looks towards me, “I'm sorry Dakota, I should have known that this wasn't the real Harry. I didn't and it cost Louis his life,” he said softly.

I shake my head and look around at the miserable faces of One Direction, “you know as well as I do Adonis that this thing was undetectable by our senses. None of us could have pictured that Artero was like this. Although we now need to find my brother, rescue him, and I need to begin planning Louis’s funeral,” I say sadly. 

Liam took my hand and looks at me, “I want to help, I want to take down the werewolf king. Can you or Luka turn us?” He asks. I heard similar sounds of agreement from Niall and Zayn. I look back at Luka in a silent question. 

He nods, “yeah, I'll turn the three of you. Not tonight, but soon,” He said softly, knowing he had to be there for Dakota and should he create three new fledglings he'd need to sleep for the next four days. 

The boys nodded in understanding as I pick up Louis. I held his body close to me, hoping, praying, that this was some kind of twisted nightmare I'd wake up from. I knew it wasn't, but my brain didn't want to admit what my heart knew as truth. I carry Louis down into the basement of the house we resided in and lay him down, the cold of the basement would allow me time to get my bearings and figure out my next step. I didn't see Adonis following us so I assume he had gone out to find Harry. I was thankful I didn't have to go as I didn't know if I had the strength to right now. Luka put his hand on my shoulder sensing my distress and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't keep myself together as I unleash the uncontrollable sobs, I couldn't believe that Louis was dead, he wasn't going to be coming back like Luka did. No, Louis was gone, the body in front of me nothing but a shell now. 

“He needs to die,” I whimper out between sobs.

Luka nods, “and he will, I, and everyone else, will make sure of it,” he said into my hair as he kisses my head. 

I cling to Luka as I start feeling sleepy and cried myself into slumber.


	6. Rebellion

I look over as our living room door opens and in walks Adonis with my brother. I didn’t expect my brother to be in as good of condition as he was. It didn’t set right with me when he had no visible signs of having ever been captured by Artero, I look over at the boys surrounding me and they seem to share the same air of caution that I did. Harry seems to know what we were thinking as he puts his hands up and shows us he’s unarmed. I walk closer to him and sniff him, “I smell Artero, blood, and beatings, this is Harry,” I say to relieve the tension. Harry rushes to me and I hug him tightly against my chest. 

He looks up at, “is it true?” He asks. I nod. 

“It is, Louis Tomlinson is dead,” I say sadly as he starts crying.

Harry grips my shirt in his hand, “I should’ve been more careful! I got comfortable thinking we were safe and went out to a bar, I didn’t think anything of it until I was ambushed,” he said softly between sobs. 

I hold him close to my chest, “this isn’t your fault Harry, I didn’t even notice that he wasn’t you, and I should have because I’m your blood sibling!” I say in frustration with myself. 

Luka and the boys pull both of us in group hugs. We blamed ourselves. We all felt some kind of guilt for the death of Louis Tomlinson, but there was only one person who was truly responsible and in time they would get their payment. I once thought that a royal werewolf had dignity and respect, that they were above petty revenge, but after all of this I see I was wrong. Royalty was no better than us followers, but unlike his other wolves, we would no turn a blind eye. Unknown to him, Adonis has been gathering a rebellion at the request of myself. Wolves sick of his tyranny. I knew it wouldn’t be enough though, Artero had hundreds, maybe thousands more than us, but what if it wasn’t just werewolves just fighting him? 

I look up at the depressed faces of the boys around me with an idea forming in my head, “what if vampires help us?” I ask suddenly. 

“What?” Luka asks. 

“What if vampires help us kill the werewolf king? It'd be taking out their biggest threat as well,” I said to him. 

Luka nods, “I might know some people who could help,” He said. 

I look around at the boys, soon there would be four new vampires, one older vampire, a demon, and myself; although I’m still not sure what I am. It wasn’t much, but it would be a start to our overall rebellion. I look over at Adonis as he walks forward. 

“I might know some demons who would want to help just to kill things,” he said thinking. 

I nod, “as long as they understand which side they’re on,” I say. Adonis nods and leaves. 

Harry was watching me, he had a look that I couldn’t quite place as he was deep in thought. I look over at him with a questioning glance, but he shakes his head to tell me he’s fine. I nod still unsure, but he would tell me when he was ready. He always did.


	7. Painful

I sat on the porch swing as my friends began returning, ever since Louis was killed the boys had decided to quit the boy band life and join me here forever. I look up at the moon, it was big, full, and bright as it shone over the forest surrounding us. Tonight would be the night that Luka would change the boys into vampires for them to join our fight. I look behind me as Adonis materializes on the porch and nods to my unspoken question, I nod back before turning back to the forest and watching the trees for the wolves that think they’re hidden in the night. I stand from the porch swing and walk down to the bottom of the steps, “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” I say in a sing-song voice to the trees. Luka appears by my side as we had been watching the trees for a while now, he in a more hidden position than I. 

I hear growling as four smaller omega’s step from within the treeline, “how did you know we were here?” The larger of the four asked. 

I didn’t have to answer as I turn to Luka, who smirked before talking, “I’ve been sitting behind the four of you for the last hour, how did you not smell me? Isn’t the stench of a vampire supposed to be the most pungent of them all to you?” He asks with a laugh. 

They look at each other nervously when they realize they’d been surrounded this whole time, the scent of a vampire comes from every side of them as more and more vampires reveal their hidden locations. I tsk’d as I approach them with Luka staying beside me. My golden eyes shone in the moonlight as I get face-to-face with the wolves in my own wolf form, “tell Artero that I’m displeased he dare send four lowly omegas to take me on, my army is growing and yours is shrinking, so be prepared for the bloodiest fight in supernatural history,” I say with a snarl. 

Before they could respond I killed three of the four wolves, leaving the bigger one to stare at the dead bodies of his comrades, “be gone!” I growl loudly. The remaining omega took off with his tail between his legs as I laugh out into the moonlight. I turn back and head back towards the house, the vampires in the woods begin heading back to their own individual homes as I go inside the house. The boys were sitting at the table eating when they see us come in. They look up at me as I walk over and pick up a cup of coffee. 

“Did it work?” Harry asks as he looks at me. 

I nod, “yeah, it worked, I scared the hell out of the wolves and sent one back to Artero to deliver a special message,” He said. 

Harry nods, “so what do we do now?” He asks. 

I nod towards Luka, “well, now, you four get turned into vampires to join us properly. After you’ve awoken, I’ll feed you from my body so you taste werewolf blood and build the immunity that you need, and finally, we will work together to build the army that we still need. We have managed to gain the vampire’s help and some demons, but we still need to turn his own kind against him. That’ll be the biggest shocker when we turn up and there are werewolves fighting with us,” I say with a laugh. 

The boys nod and stand, “we’re ready to turn when you’re ready to let us, just tell us where to go,” Liam said softly as he looks at Luka. I watch Luka take them away as I sit down at the table. This will be painful for them, but I’m confident that we can do it.


	8. Take His Pain Away

I look towards the door of my office as four fledgling vampires enter with their creator behind them. I see them recoil slightly from my werewolf scent and chuckle lightly. Adonis had taught me how to make my vampire side more prevalent when I want to, so I focus on my body and my scent changes to that of a vampire. They visibly relax as my scent changes when I approach them. I motion for them to follow me to my room as I walk past them, I could hear the footsteps behind me as I open my door and lay on my bed. I remove my shirt and lay both arms out to the side, I would be their first meal, they needed to get a taste of my werewolf blood so Adonis could help them gain immunity to it. They look nervous at each other until Luka sits next to my head and kisses it, he looks at them before biting down into my neck. 

I gasp and moan in pleasure as his teeth sink into my skin, I grab his hair as I tilt my head back and squirm under him from the pleasure coursing through me, “if you don’t want to hurt me, just imagine it feeling pleasurable, and it will. A vampire’s bite can be ecstasy for those involved,” I pant out between moans. 

The boys approach the bed slowly as Luka pulls away with bloody teeth. They look at me as if asking permission, I nod to them and close my eyes to focus on my own body. I feel four pairs of lips on my body in varying places before feeling the teeth puncture into my skin. I gasp out when I feel a pair of teeth sink into my waist, just above my pants. I look down at the one who had bitten there and I wasn’t surprised when I see Liam drinking from me. I gasp in pleasure as it radiates from my hips and up to my chest, Liam was torturing me with a good time, probably his own way of apologizing for what he’d done to me when they still believed Harry’s story. Luka kisses me deeply as the boys start pulling away, what we didn’t tell them was that the aftermath of a vampire bite is excruciatingly painful. I would be in agony within seconds after Liam pulls away. 

I close my eyes when Liam pulls away from my waist and wrap my arms around Luka’s neck. I relax my body when I feel Luka put his hands on either side of my head, I knew what was coming, and it’d be a merciful sleep until the agonizing pain from the bites passed. I took a deep breath when Luka break’s from the kiss and open my eyes to look up into Luka’s trusting him. His eyes held the unspoken question that I give a strained and painful nod to, the boys watching us in confusion as we speak without speaking. I close my eyes once more as Luka’s grip tightens and in one movement he snaps my neck cleanly. I hear the gasps of the boys as Luka lays me down comfortably in bed and tucks my body in as the world begins to fade to black. 

Harry stares at Dakota’s body before looking up at me, “what the fuck, Luka?!” He yells angrily. I look over at him and rub some of the sweat that had already begun to gather on Dakota’s forehead away. They didn’t know that Dakota would heal in only two days and that by snapping his neck, I saved him from a multitude of worse pains. 

I sigh as the rest of the boys begin trying to accuse me of killing him, “silence! Dakota is not dead, a simple neck snap can’t kill him and if I had don’t you think that I’d be in intense pain as his mate? He will wake in two days and be fine, but the aftermath of a vampire bite as a halfling is intense agony. He just experienced five bites, that pain alone is enough to stop his heart, so by doing this I’m saving him from experiencing that pain,” I say as I look at them, “he did not want the four of you worrying about the pain that you’d cause so he didn’t tell you about this part, taking his blood was a necessary part of getting you prepped to fight against the other werewolves, even if the process hurt him, he knew what he had to give. Besides, it isn’t like the four of you haven’t hurt him before,” I say with a hint of spite. Dakota may have forgiven them for the way they treated him years ago, but I have not.

I didn’t have to see their faces to know I brought up painful memories. They all abused Dakota like it was nothing and now they act as though they’re all best friends with him, I feel my mate’s pain when he looks at them. He may have forgiven them but he has not forgotten. He remembers the gunshot, the fire, losing his whole world and being treated like a monster only to find out his own brother framed him. He is in constant emotional pain and the Dakota he once was before I died is gone. I want my loving and carefree mate back, but because of the five boys that he once cherished, that Dakota is dead. This one is colder and more closed off than he used to be. I don’t like seeing my mate so broken, I wish to take all the pain away from him, but I can’t. I can only comfort him when the pain becomes too much and he cries himself to sleep in my arms. After this war is over and I’ve taught these four how to live in the shadows, I will be taking Dakota and leaving here, leaving to somewhere he can finally forget and move on with his own life not being dragged down by the ghosts of his past. I love Dakota Styles and I’ll give anything to take his pain away.


	9. Truth to His Feelings

I sit on the front porch swing as I wait for Dakota to awaken from his slumber, the boys were upset that we didn’t tell them about the pain, but this was exactly why Dakota didn’t tell them, they’d mope and whine about the pain that they caused him. I look up when the porch creaks and an exhausted-looking Dakota stood there rubbing his eyes. I open my arms and he sleepily crawl into them on the swing before snuggling up to me, I run my hand through his hair as I think about the war that was coming soon. We now had over two-hundred werewolves on our side, a hundred or so demons, and thousands of vampires. I believe we have enough to finally attack the werewolf king but now here comes the part of deciding when to do so.

Dakota seemed to be struggling to wake up from his sleep still as he yawns, “I think we should attack in two days,” Dakota said as he nuzzles into my chest.

I nod as I rub his head, “I agree, but why the two days? Why not tomorrow?” I ask.

Dakota runs his fingers along my torso as he snuggles, “I need a day to let my body heal from the bites, it’s true that I revive in two days, but I don’t always feel up to moving much for at least twenty-four hours after I wake,” he says with a quiet yawn following behind.

I nod again, “if that is what you say you need, then that is what you will get,” I say as I brush some of his brown hair from his face, “hey Dakota, I know you love your brother and the others, but after this is all said and done, how about we pack up and head off? I don’t want to bring the others with us, I don’t want to bring our past with us, I want to just leave and not tell anyone where we are going. I hate feeling you so broken, I can feel the depression and the hate that you harbor for them. You say you’re okay but as your mate I can feel otherwise,” I say as I hold him close to me.

Dakota let’s out a quiet and pained chuckle, “you’re not wrong, I’ve never forgiven them, I’ve learned to live with it but none of this would’ve happened had they not done what they’d done to me. At the same time, I wouldn’t have you if not for them ruining my life. I’ve harbored a lot of hate for them, really the only reason I even bothered saving them and keeping them around is dead. Louis would’ve wanted me to try to forgive, but without Louis here I don’t have the effort to try. When we’re done, I want to leave them with the best possible chance of survival, I want to teach them about our world and how they can survive in it, but otherwise I don’t want them to know where we are. I want to leave with you,” Dakota said as he looks up at me. I nod and run my hands through his hair, “I love you, Dakota,” I say softly.

“I love you so much, Luka, don’t ever think about leaving me again,” he said softly as he leans up and kisses me on my lips. I don’t have to think about it before I kiss him back and purr in content.

I back away from the front door after hearing Dakota fess up to hating our guts. I go back to the room the four of us were sharing and gently close the door, I lean back against it and slide down to sit on the floor. They look up at me as if waiting for an explanation that I didn’t know how to give. Liam still loved Dakota and knowing how he truly feels will break his heart, Niall and Zayn won’t care as much, but they put their whole lives on the line thinking he’d forgiven them. I bit into my thumb and chewed around it as I thought about my answer before answering.

Liam comes over and leans down in front of me, “what’s going on Harry?” Liam asks.

I look up at him, “promise me, that no matter what I say, you won’t let it leave this room. All of you,” I say as I look around. They seem nervous but nod all the same.

I take a shaky breath, “I was in the kitchen and thought I heard Luka and Dakota talking outside, I was going to go talk to Dakota and check on him, so we knew he was okay, but then I heard what they were talking about. For the first time in years Dakota was talking about how he really feels, not this façade that we all noticed him hiding behind,” I say with a pause to gather my composure, “Dakota admitted that he’s never truly forgiven us and that part of him still hates us. He blames us for Louis’s death and everything that’s going on with Artero. He’s planning on running away with Luka after they show us how to live as vampires and we’ll never see them again,” I say sadly as I look down at my feet.

Liam looks heartbroken as he curls up on his bed, “I suspected that was how he really felt, there was something bugging me about how cold he’d become and with what Luka said the other day now I know what it is. I can’t say I blame him though, as much as it breaks my heart, we are responsible for what’s happening, we’re responsible for everything that’s happened to him. No matter how much good we all try to do, we end up just hurting Dakota in the end,” Liam says as he curls up, “I broke his heart and crushed it into the dirt with what I said about him, you made him think that he killed his family, Zayn you were the one that decided to kick him out, and Niall you were the one that called him a homeless freak. Louis was the only one that was ever kind to him and even he was guilty, he was cheating on Dakota the last couple months before Dakota ran away. I was going to tell him, but I never got the chance,” Liam finished as a sob escapes his throat.

Zayn looks at the wall, “this war wouldn’t be happening, Dakota wouldn’t have been turned into a werewolf, nor would he have ever tried to kill himself if we’d all been a little nicer to him. Louis would be alive. Artero wouldn’t have killed Luka. Dakota would never be in this much pain if we’d only treated him like a person!” Zayn yells suddenly in what I can only describe as anguish.

Niall looks around the room, “should we all just die? We can’t do any good. We’re only ever harming him whether it’s emotional or physical so why do we even bother? Wouldn’t we just be good dead?” Niall asks. I don’t think we even had to answer as we all knew the answer. We were better off dead even if we all feared dying. I think it was time for One Direction to say goodbye for the last time.


	10. The Beginning of the End

I open my eyes the day of the war with a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I could feel in my heart that although we will win the war, we will lose much more than anticipated. I rise from my bed and go about my morning routine of getting ready, ever since Luka and I talked on the porch I feel more at peace with myself. I had finally accepted how I felt about the boys and realized that it was not unfair of me to feel this way still. I look over at Luka as he sits on the windowsill and ponders the same questions that have gone through my head since we lay down last night. I pick up a box from my wardrobe and walk over to where Luka was sitting. He looks up with a smile towards me, but also a curious look as our mental link was blocked on my end. I get down on one knee and it doesn’t take Luka long to realize what was happening.

I smile lovingly up at him, “Luka Anderson, in this time of darkness, please be the light that guides my way and marry me?” I ask as I look up at him and open the box in my hand to reveal an antique gold wedding band with the phrase light that guides my way inscribed on the inside of the band.

Luka pulls me up into a deep kiss as a yes and I slide the ring on his finger as we kiss. It wasn’t an official engagement ring since neither of us cared about the ring, but the band meant a lot to me. It held a lot of sentimental value and getting it inscribed for Luka was the best decision I had ever made. I was just glad to find a vampire in Luka’s ranks that even knew how to do this and would keep it a secret for me since so many feared my soon-to-be husband. I break from the kiss and take his hand in mine, “I’m so glad you like it, I know it was cheesy and such a human thing to do, but we already are married in the eyes of the supernatural, so I want to be married in the eyes of the humans as well,” I say with a sheepish grin.

Luka smiles softly, “nonsense, it wasn’t cheesy, it was perfect if not a bit ironic that you’ve asked a vampire to be your light,” Luka said with a soft chuckle. I smile with a soft blush on my cheeks and run my hand over his cheek.

“I wanted to have light in the middle of the war, something to look forward to even when I know we may lose close friends. I’ll be so happy when this is over when we can run away and be together for the rest of our eternity,” I say as I hold his hand.

Luka nods, “I agree, I can’t wait to wake up every morning with you and not have to worry about fighting something for once,” he said as he rubs circles in the tops of my hands with his thumb.

As I go to say something else the door to our room bursts open and Harry runs inside, “the wolves are coming!” He yells.

I growl, “gather the vampires, I’ll get the wolves we have on our side,” I say as I grab my sword from my wall. Luka nods to me and runs out of the room to get his side of the fight ready, I send Harry off with him to keep him protected and I head out to where my wolves were waiting.

“It’s time! Artero has launched his siege on our home, get into your armor, your wolf forms, whatever you feel comfortable fighting in!” I yell for them. My wolves jump into action and immediately begin their preparations as we had all practiced yesterday.

I hurry to the front of the house where the attack was coming from. We had the demons staged around the house, guarding all four sides, because we all knew Artero was not against dirty tactics and neither were we. Luka joins me at side with vampires scattered around as the first of the wolves become visible in the trees. I draw my sword as the boys of One Direction come up beside me and Luka and prepare for a fight that I’d never forget. I wait in silence until I see Artero come into sight like we planned he was shocked to see some of his own wolves that were high in his ranks on our side. He was even more surprised when a third of the army he brought with him came over to our side and joined our numbers.

He growls, “I see you’ve been busy, Dakota,” he snarls my name out.

I laugh, “I have, isn’t it wonderful how easy it is to sway werewolves who live under a tyrant? Or vampires who love the idea of the werewolf king dying? Oh, and I can’t forget demons who just want to kill,” I say as I motion around. The sounds of yelps sound from the wounds surrounding us as demons take out the wolves Artero had in hiding.

He looks concerned as he realizes how small his army was compared to my own, “I gave you a new life! I healed you and this is how you repay me?!” He yells trying to use guilt.

“You didn’t give me a new life, you took my old one and merged it into some sick game!” I yelled back, “everyone, attack!” I yell as wolves jump from hiding and begin attacking him.

The world around us turned to a bloody sight as vampires tore in wolves, demons tore into wolves, and my own wolves tore into people they used to respect. My brother and the others go for Artero, they had specific instructions as to how they were supposed to handle him, and I knew that they could do it. I start making my own way to Artero as Luka joins his vampires, the final blow to the king would be mine and I would make sure he suffers a long time before I finally kill him. I shift into more of a vampire as I make my way to kill the werewolf king, the boys already keeping him busy and weakening him with constant blows.

I growl, “Artero, you’re mine,” I snarl as the boys back away having weakened him slightly.


	11. The Permanent End

I watch as Artero looks between me and Harry, he seemed to be hatching a malicious plan in his head as I approach closer. I didn’t have time to think before he starts lunging for Harry, I let my instincts take control and jump in front of my brother without much thought. I gasp out in pain when a dagger is plunged deep into my abdomen and yanked out in the same motion. I look up at Artero as blood drips from the corner of my mouth, he smirks thinking he has won, but I see the furious Luka coming up behind him with a silver knife in his hand. I wave goodbye to Artero as the knife in plunged deep into his chest next to his heart. Artero was so focused on hurting me and getting revenge that he let his guard down and due to that he will die. Artero looks down at the blood that was soaking his clothing and back up at me, I maintain my composure long enough to bite into his neck and start draining the wolf king dry.

Several wolves try to stop me, but my brother and Luka kill them before they could even get close. I throw the werewolf king down before I take the last drop and his death pulls me down with him. I collapse to my knees and started falling over before I feel the warm and loving arms of my mate. I could smell the salty tears drip from his eyes as he held me, he knew it was too late, I was hit with not only a poisoned dagger but also a silver one. My eyes were blurry as I blink back my own tears to rub his away. Harry drops to his knees next to me and takes my free hand.

Harry holds my hand tightly, “why? Why did you save me?!” Harry yells crying.

I smile softly and gently squeeze his hand, “I saved you because you’re my brother,” I pause as I cough up blood, “I hate you more than you could ever imagine, you’ve caused me so much fucking pain, but Louis wouldn’t want me to let you die because of selfish reasons,” I say softly.

Luka tries stopping the bleeding in my abdomen, he was desperately trying to deny what was happening, “you can’t leave me damn it! We’re supposed to run away together! We were supposed to get married!” Luka screams in desperation.

I open my eyes a bit as I look up at my mate, “I love you Luka, more than you could ever know, and I wanted so much to run away and marry you, but that was not in the cards for me this lifetime,” I say as I feel the heaviness sinking into my body. Everyone was trying to stop the bleeding, but it was much too late.

I hold Luka’s hand in one hand and the other I held Harry’s. I always thought that since I killed my parents and my sister, I would die alone, I would never experience happiness, but I was wrong. Harry may have ruined my life, but he also gave me the biggest gift. He gave me Luka and he gave me the chance to feel happiness once more no matter how brief. I would never forget that even in death. I smile peacefully as I close my eyes and rest my head against Luka, I felt so heavy, so exhausted, I just wanted to sleep. I love you, Luka, I want to say it one last time, but I don’t have the energy. Instead, I’ll make it my last thought, I love you, Luka. I think before I fall asleep, my hands falling from both Luka’s and Harry’s hands as I give in to death.

“No! No!” I scream when I feel his body go limp against me and his hand falls from mine. My mate was gone. I move his head, so I can try to look into his eyes, but they’re closed, and he looks so peaceful. I scream and clutch his body as the weight of his death hits me through the mate bond. I dig my nails into his cooling flesh as the pain rolls like waves through me.

“Kill me! Harry, you have to kill me!” I scream as I cling to Dakota’s body.

“What?! No!” Harry yells as he watches me.

“I’m going to die anyway! My body can’t handle the backlash of losing a mate, I’m not strong enough to lose him, so for the love of god please just end me!” I scream in agony as I hold him. I cough up blood onto the ground beside him as my body starts eating itself inside out.

The fighting around us has stopped like Dakota predicted we had one, but the costs were great. Adonis had perished in battle, Dakota had perished, Niall had perished, and so many others. We lost so much, but I couldn’t stay. I had to be with him even if that meant dying. I look up when Liam picks up the dagger used to kill Dakota.

“Thank you, Luka. Thank you for finally getting Dakota to really let his feelings out, to not hide them behind a mask. Thank you for loving him like I failed to,” Liam said before he rammed the blade into my chest. I gasped as blood splatters the ground and pain shoots through me again, I look up at Liam and mouth thank you before closing my eyes. No one else may have realized it, but what Liam has done for me was merciful. I hold Dakota’s hand before I give into death to be with the one that I love. I’m coming to Dakota, I won’t let you be alone for long.


End file.
